


Forbidden Fruit (2012)

by JennyB



Category: Vassalord
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Drabble Collection, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The harder one tries to resist, the greater the desire becomes. Charley/Rayflo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit (2012)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'tease' with a bonus of 'taboo'.

Charley knew Rayflo was baiting him.

The smirk was proof enough, but there was just _something_ about the way those long, slender fingers were touching him - those barely-there, teasing caresses - that held the promise of something deliciously wicked.

Charley swallowed thickly and tried to remember the passages of scripture that warned against temptation and the sins of indulgence. When those failed to centre him, he tried to think of _anything_ besides the dark devil next to him who was hell bent on seeing him fall from grace. Again.

And, like usual, he was failing miserably.

He tried to be annoyed, and he made a half-hearted attempt to shove Rayflo's wandering hand away. "Cut it out. I'm not interested."

Rayflo's smirk widened. "Whatever you say, Cherry," he purred and, undeterred, he lightly rasped his nails along the smooth skin of the blond's stomach. "I can see it in your eyes. You look ready to devour me." He leaned back against the pillow, his shirt falling open to offer a tantalizing view.

Charley's breath caught and he turned to leave, trying to ignore his hunger and the way his pulse was racing. Rayflo was a source of sustenance and nothing more. To _want_ was sinful. Taboo. This time, he would not give in. 

He paused when he scented blood in the air. Turning, he saw Rayflo grinning lecherously as he licked the tip of a crimson-stained fingernail. His gaze drifted to the deep gash over his master's heart, and before he could stop himself, he was at Rayflo's side, his tongue lapping at the already healing wound. Moments later, keen teeth pierced flesh and despite earlier convictions, he drank.

Ashamed by his weakness, he realized he couldn't resist the lure of forbidden fruit. Especially when offered to him by the devil himself.


End file.
